The Spanish Princess
by jackie6snyder
Summary: A Spanish princess must endure hardships and she looses her country to the English king and must marry one of his 6 sons.
1. Chapter 1

Esmeralda stood at the bow of the _Enchantress_ smelling the sea salt from the ocean. Her dark black hair hung down at her hips in waves while her violet eyes shone with sadness and grief.

"Miss Esmeralda," yelled a gruff voice from behind.

The young woman turned around quickly and jumped down. A gruff-looking man with white hair and beard and beady black eyes stared down at her. It was Mr. Copper, the captain of the ship.

"Yes, Mr. Copper?" Esmeralda said quietly.

"Have I not told you hundreds of times not to be on the bow of the ship?" Copper huffed.

A dark bald-headed man came and stood beside Esmeralda in a protective stance beside her. He hovered over Mr. Copper and looked down upon him. His muscles bulged as he crossed his arms to express his defensiveness of the young woman.

"Mangu." Mr. Copper grumbled as he stepped back from Esmeralda.

"Girl needs to be left alone. Almost landing," Mangu said confidently.

"I pick up the princess and I would get a bodyguard," Mr. Copper grumbled as he stepped away and started barking orders to prepare for landing.

"Thank you, Mangu," Esmeralda whispered as she looked at the retreating back of Mr. Copper, "That man has yet to not give me the chills."

"Man will not hurt you," Mangu answered as he grabbed her hand and put her in the crook of his arm and led her to her cabin underneath the deck, "I am here to protect princess."

Esmeralda smiled at the man that had been her bodyguard since she was three. She had seen him with his father one day whom guarded her father. She had asked her father if she could have him. Her father said yes and Mangu became her personal bodyguard at the age of ten. Even though he spoke little English especially after all the years that they've been together, their communication and connection was quite clear and strong. His physic expressed his experience with violence as well as strength. He was 6'4 with broad shoulders and a strong back. His arms and legs bulged with muscles as they were full of experience from many trainings and battles. But what was most unique was his face. It was handsome yet it had a single scar over his right eye that made him blind obtained from a street battle in protecting her.

"Change, Esmeralda," Mangu urged as he opened the door for her cabin and gently pushed her inside, "I be outside. Will guard."

Esmeralda smiled and closed the door. She leaned her back against the oak door and slid down to her knees and lifted her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I can only do one thing, Lord," she prayed, "Is to believe in you. I have lost my family except Mangu and I am being sent by my officials of my country as a sign of peace to end this war. I pray for you to keep Mangu and I in safe hands in the country we are headed. Whatever plan you have for us is what we shall accept. Gloria de Dios. Amen."

She heard a whispered "Amen" through the door and knew the Mangu had been praying as well. She had brought him to Christ last year when he had lost his father to the war with the English. She was glad to have someone so close to her be able to share her faith while she was on this journey.

She got up and opened her wardrobe. It was over flowing with English dresses that seemed inappropriate for her to wear when presenting herself to the King of England. She chose a white dress that fell simply to the floor. It had beads that clung to the bodice in clear crystals as the sunlight streaming from the cabin window hit them and danced around the room. It had a violet satin sash that clung to her waist and tied in a bow in the back. She chose simple violet slippers that complimented her eyes nicely.

She heard a knock on the door and Mangu asked, "Almost done, princess? We almost land." She opened the door and beckoned him in.

"Will you brush my hair for me?" Esmeralda asked handing him the brush as she sat down on the stool in front of the vanity mirror.

"You nervous?" Mangu questioned as he grabbed the brush and gently started brushing through Esmeralda's dark mass of tangled hair.

"Who wouldn't be if they were a prince or a princess being given away to go negotiate war terms which more than likely means marriage to someone they don't even know?" Esmeralda replied testily.

Mangu chuckled. "Only you princess. Your brains and beauty is enough to make any man negotiate peace and marriage all in one look," he stated.

Esmeralda smiled at his humor and thought of all the times that he had been there for her. There has yet been a time when he hasn't told her the truth no matter how much it hurts.

"Hair done." Mangu exclaimed as he set her hair brush down.

Esmeralda looked in the mirror and gasped. She hadn't noticed how quickly he had worked to detangle and include pearls into her hair.

"Thank you, Mangu," she exclaimed as she stood up and gave him a hug.

Mangu stiffened at the contact but returned the hug when he noticed that she would need comfort sooner or later.

"Many things you don't know about me," Mangu stated as he tucked her arm in his and led her up the stairs to the first deck.

The men stared at the beauty that had transformed from a plain woman to an actual princess. Esmeralda stared straight ahead as the men leered openly and made crude comments at her.

"Seems we have an actual princess among us," a man yelled in the crowd.

The sailors roared in laughter as they made fun of her lack of status due to the defeat of her country. She walked with her head up high as she prayed to God to give her strength and wisdom in this negotiation she was about to endure.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you are going to let one of our sons choose who wants to marry the princess?" Catherine exclaimed as she fanned herself.

Her amber eyes shone with excitement at the thought of one of her five sons finally getting married. Her dark brown hair was up in a high bun while ringlets of curls shaped her slim face. She wore a dress of light blue that accented her curves as she stood up to look at her sons as they entered.

"Yes, but don't tell them, "her husband, Richard, whispered as he ran his hand through his black hair while his silver-blue eyes shone looked his wife, "Are you excited?"

"Of course I am!" Catherine exclaimed as she surveyed her sons as they came to knelt in front of the king and queen of England.

They all stood at the glorious height of 6'2 and had a strong physic like their father who stood at 6'4 easily and had strength in all of his body. The oldest was at the age of 23 and the likely heir to the throne. His name was Johnathan and was a warrior like his father yet had his mother's eyes and hair. He rarely showed compassion and was always off fighting battles for their country. The next eldest was Edward and was at the age of 22. He bore his father's hair yet his mother's eyes. He was a young man who was cared for the animals and was always in the stables with his father's horses. The middle child was at the age of 21 with the name of Christopher. He was a young man who loved all sports and had his mother's hair yet the only one with his father's eyes. The last two were twins, William and Phillip, at the age of 20 and both had their mother's eyes and hair and her glorious personality. They were always cracking jokes and playing pranks on everyone.

"My handsome sons," Richard said with a smile on his face.

"Father," Johnathan grumbled as a hint of smile befell his face as well.

"What brings us to the royal chambers," William asked as he looked around.

"We rarely enter this place unless of a special guest," questioned Phillip as he kissed his mother's cheak.

The sons looked around at the elaborate royal chamber as the reds and purples all messed together to create a glorious glow of royalty and power. Tall windows that stretched from the top to the bottom of the twelve foot walls were painted with stories from the Bible. Large drapes hung all over the room to cover the thick stone walls of the castle. A dark red carpet ran from the entrance of the wooden door straight to the King and Queen's feet. Large chandeliers hung from the ceiling with tall lighted candles. The thrones in the center of the room shone a lusty gold with bright red cushions.

"I know it has been a while but a surprise has been bestowed upon us," said Catherine.

"What is it?" said Edward, "Tell me you brought some exotic animal."

"Very similar," said Richard with a grin.

"We were at war with Spain and we succeeded in defeating there country," said Johnathan.

"Spices must be involved within this surprise," said Christopher.

"There is a little kick involved," said Catherine she said looking at Richard with a glint in her eyes.

"It is an animal!" exclaimed Edward throwing his hands up.

"It's not an animal," said Phillip sneering at Edward.

"Be nice to him, Phillip," said William hitting his twin on the shoulder, "You know how he loves animals."

A squire rushed into the room and whispered into King Richard's ear.

"It has arrived, " boomed Richard as he grabbed his wife's hand.

Catherine stood up with excitement as she straightened her hair and her dress.

"What is "it", Father," said Johnathan.

"Let me present to you, Princess Esmerelda of Spain," announced the squire as the wooden doors was opened.

"A princess?!" exclaimed all five young men.


	3. Chapter 3

Esmerelda entered the throne room with her head held high while a group of five young men stared at her. Mangu followed close behind with a protective stance with his arms across his chest. She whispered a quick prayer to God as she approached the thrones where the King and Queen were seated. The woman with the beautiful auburn hair smiled at her and Esmerelda let out a breathe as she looked into the woman's blue eyes.

"Welcome, my dear," said the Queen, "My name is Catherine and this is my husband Richard." She gestured to the handsome man on her right as he nodded in approval.

"Welcome to our land," said Richard as he spread his arms out.

"I am pleased to be here, your honor," she said as she did a graceful curtsey.

"These are my sons", said Catherine as she pointed to each one of them with a name. "Johnathan, Edward, Christopher, William and Phillip."

Esmerelda turned to each one of them as their names were announced and curtsied.

"How do you do?" she said as she raised herself.

"I am sorry for the loss of your kingdom," said King Richard.

"You should not lie to yourself, sir," answered Esmerelda with a defiant look in her eyes as she looked at him. "There is no pity in your words nor remorse."

The hall was silent after the statements were said.

"Speak that way is not good," Mangu said.

Esmerelda ducked her head.

"I am sorry for my rudeness, your honor," she said, "it was inappropriate of me."

"Well, anyone would have said the same if they were in your position," said Johnathan as he looked at her.

Esmerelda looked back at him with gratitude in her face.

"It is understandable," exclaimed King Richard, "I deeply do apologize."

Esmerelda looked at Mangu as she tried to hide the tears within her eyes.

"Who is this young man?" asked Queen Catherine as she gestured to Mangu.

"I am Mangu," answered Mangu, "Bodyguard of Princess Esmerelda."

"He is more of a friend than anything," explained Esmerelda with a smile.

"How did you gain that scar across your eye?" asked Johnathan.

"Did you get it from wrestling a bull?" asked Edward with an enthusiastic grin.

"Or did you get it from playing football and a man scratched your eye out?" asked Christopher.

"Or even better, a prank gone wrong?" inquired William and Phillip.

Mangu and Esmerelda chuckled at all the ideas that were being presented.

Catherine and Richard smiled at each other as they could see the bonding of the two countries being formed.

"Street fight protecting Princess," said Mangu.

"It was a street fight at home," explained Esmerelda. "I like to walk into the town and buy fabric to create dresses for myself but I don't like to be accompanied by my father's bodyguards. While we were walking from the dress shop, we came upon a street fight that was happening. While I was walking through the crowds, one of the men that were fighting was pushed into the crowd and into me. I fell down hard and tried to get up, but there were too many. Hands were pulled at everything. My dress, my bags of fabrics, my hair. I felt some men being pulled off and then I saw Mangu grab me out of the crowd and set me on my feet. The man that was pushed into the crowd pulled a knife out of his pocket. He tried to slash at me, but Mangu got in the way and the blade slashed through his face. Mangu grabbed me and we rushed out market. I was extremely grateful for Mangu being there."

"God blessed me," Mangu said pointing to his scar, "Could have been worse."

"Valiant man you are," said King Richard.

Johnathan nodded in agreement.

"I believe you have fighting skills?" he implied to Mangu.

"I was taught by my father who was a great warrior," said Mangu.

"It would be an honor to have you teach some of our soldiers the way of your fighting," Johnathan answered with a bow.

Mangu looked at Johnathan and then at Esmerelda. Esmerelda nodded in approval.

"I would like to show you the armory," Johnathan said as him and Mangu walked out of the throne room.

Catherine rose from her seat and took Esmerelda's hand in her arm.

"We will walk the garden before we talk about business in these next few days," she said as the two women left the throne room.

The King looked at his other sons and sighed.

"What would we do without women?" he said.


End file.
